My Only One
by krazifull2748
Summary: What happens when Suze disappears? And what will Jesse do to a certain someone? Hmmm... Discblaimer: I do not own the mediator books understand?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Oopsies!

I just was coming home from the beach with CeeCee and Adam on a glorious July afternoon (I decided to walk home in order to perfect my tan). It would have been a strange day if nothing...well... terrible happened to me, right? Well, I was just beginning to think that was true too, until...

A sleek silver BMW pulled up behind me.

"Hey Suze, wanna ride home? You've still got a long way to go." His voice, I knew, was deceiving, so that sweet, pure tone he had, had no effect on me.

"You know what Paul, I think I'll pass. You see, I don't need to be around you all of the time. And besides, my tan could use some work." What I really felt like saying was _'Get the hell away from me asswhole and don't ever come near me again,' _but that would seem a little _too_ harsh, even for Paul.

"Ya sure? I mean, it would be no problem for me. Or are you just saying no because dear _Jesse_ would get upset?" Paul said, giving me a sly smile.

"Ya know, I don't think I said it before, but I'm sain' it now; leave me alone okay Paul? Just leave me alone!" With that I started running.

Yeah, I know it was stupid considering he has a car and all, but it was the only thing I could think of. Besides, just because he has a car doesn't mean a stop light won't stop him, right? I wouldn't know because I didn't look back until I ran up my driveway and into my house.

"Hello! I'm home!" I looked at my watch; I still had five minutes till dinner. So I went into my room. However, I did not make it there.

"Umm Suze? I don't know if you remember, but you promised to watch Zack's little brother, umm, about two hours ago," David was nervous, he obviously had gotten chewed out by Zack and possibly our paren..., I mean his dad my mom.

"Oh shit, how could I have forgotten? I wrote it on my arm and everyth... Oh" My voice kinda dropped as I realized what I had done. "Is mom really pissed off?" I asked.

"Umm... you could say that." This meant that she was fuming, if not in rage.

Just then Andy's voice rang out. "Kids! Dinner!"

Uh-oh. Well, there goes the rest of my summer.

As I sat down at the dinner table, my mom looked at me with a very cold stare.

"Susie. Did you forget something today?"

"Umm, about that mom, I was at the beach for Cee's birthday. I had it written down, but I umm, had left it too close to the water, and the waves kinda washed it away." My voice was low and kind of squeaky.

"So, you went to the beach, while the Goldener's were left at home trying to find a substitute sitter? How could you be so irresponsible Susie? I thought I had raised you better than that. I am very disappointed in you." My mom's face went from furious to well... disappointed.

"Mom, really, I am sorry. I'll call them right now if you want, and tell them that I'll watch the kids for free and as long as they want as many times as needed. I promise," I looked at my mom with a great sorrow in my eyes.

"Go call them now then." Was all she said. Brad though, thought it was hilarious, you know, seeing me get in trouble, but luckily, he was getting smacked over the head by Andy.

As I got up and left, she called after me "Oh and we'll talk about your other punishment later." Great.


	2. Can You Help Me?

Chapter Two: Can You Help Me?

I decided to use the phone in my room. But first I had to ask David what the number was. I got it, went back to my room and called.

Mrs. Goldener was none too happy with me. She said that she will however take up on the free babysitting if I would sincerely promise to show up. Of course I said I would, I mean what else am I supposed to say? But really, I will remember next time.

Before I had even turned around, I heard a voice speak to me.

"Susannah, I'm disappointed in you." Jesse, my one true love- although he doesn't know that- said from the window seat.

"Yeah, well, it was CeeCee's birthday, and I went to celebrate it at the beach with her and Adam. We kinda lost track in the time." I gave him a look almost anyone would have felt sorry for. And he smiled at me. Every time I see that adorable smile of his, I feel like wilting. Seriously.

Still smiling, with one of his dark black eyebrows up, Jesse said, "Well, at least you called them to tell them sorry, and you offered to baby-sit for free. But that isn't what I was talking about." He looked towards the back corner of my room, the one I couldn't see from the phone.

"Oh-no." There in that back corner, when the light doesn't reach, sat a person. And not a living person either. No, it was more like a dead person. Or to put it less confusingly; a ghost.

"Can you help me?" It was a girl. A little girl with a sweet voice, a voice that told me she was only three years old.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I need my dolly, my dolly with the pretty dress. The same dress that I have on now." Her voice was getting shrill and her soft blue eyes filled with tears.

"Okay sweetie. Do you know where you lived?" This was so sad. This little girl, no more than five was asking me of all people to get a doll. Poor little girl.

"I can show you." She said getting up.

"Lead the way." I said to the girl. I turned to Jesse. "You're staying here I take it?"

"On the contrary, Susannah, I am going with you." He said with that gorgeous smile of his, and how could I say no?

"Whatever, lets just go."

The little girl led us downstairs and towards the front door. We had almost made it when.

"Susannah! Where do you think you are going?" My mother yelled from the family room.

"Out for a walk." It wasn't a complete lie, I was going to be walking.

"Oh no you don't. We need to discuss your punishments in here." She said. I was about to say that we could talk later when she added, "Now!"

I looked over at Jesse. "Can you take her, please. I really can't afford to get in anymore trouble. Please take her." I was desperate, but really it would be better if Jesse went in to get the doll, her family wouldn't be able to see him, right?

"Don't worry about us Susannah, I'll gladly help her." And they left.

It wasn't long before they returned. I knew something was wrong too. The little girl had returned with Jesse. I would have talked to them too, if I weren't still being punished.

"Mom, I understand,I already called Mrs. Goldener and explained everything, and I'm going to baby-sit her kids for free too. So its not like I need to be punished anymore than that."

"You know, she's kind of right." Andy interrupted. "She called to apologize and will be sitting for them for free."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean _I _can't punish her for not listening to me." My mom retorted.

"Well, can I at least go to bed now?" I was already slipping towards the stairs.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you are off the hook." And with that I scurried up the stairs preparing to handle my other problem.


	3. Gone?

Chapter Three: Gone?

"What do you mean there was nothing there?" I whispered/yelled (A/N: is that even possible? oh well, it sounds good).

"Well. Susannah, it means exactly as it sounds. The house was empty." Retorted Jesse. (he's kinda OOC in this chappie, sry).

My anger was growing towards him. Maybe that's why I love him. Anyway, I turned around to talk to the little girl, only to find that she wasn't there.

"Jesse! Where did she go?" Ohh, poor thing, probably got scared of us and left.

"I do not know! I also don't think we should worry, she's probably off somewhere looking for a relative." Jesse, he was always looking on the bright side.

"You know I'm not buying that! This is one hell of a mess! A mess that's your fault! You weren't even watching her!" I hissed at him.

"Me, you think its my fault! I'm not the one who always starts arguments just to get a rise out of me! Like now!" Umm wow... I don't think I've ever seen Jesse this mad.

"Whatever. You go out there and fine here...Now!"

Jesse looked at me with hurt and...disgust before disappearing.

' sigh why am I always so mean to him. I love him and I know it, I just don't know how he feels and I don't want to get hurt I guess.'

As I sat pondering this, I heard a couple of taps on the window. 'Oh my god! the vampires are after me!!' (a.n: Salem Lot!!) 'Hee hee, its probably just Spike' Spike is Jesse's hideous cat that we got from another ghost. Unfortunately, as I went to the window, I realized I would've rather had the vampires.

Jesse P.O.V.

Nombre de dios, sometimes Susannah can be... well... bitchy. Now, I'd never actually tell her that, but still... I just want to tell her the truth. It'd never work though. Stupid life and death. Time too. Stupid is what it all is. I'm just gonna go back and tell her now, the little girl can wait, right? God, now I'm talking to myself. Wretchedness.

"Susannah!" I said as I appeared in her room. "Before you start yelling at me, I need to tell you something." And I would have, if she was there. But she wasn't. Nor was she anywhere else in her house.

I started to panic, I'll admit it. I searched everywhere in Carmel by the Sea. She wasn't with father Dominic, or CeeCee and Adam. She wasn't doing anything for her classes Vice Presidency, or whatever it is, she wasn't anywhere. When I realized that, I broke down and cried. I had lost her.

Suze's P.O.V.

I was looking out my window, when I saw him. The devil himself. But he wasn't alone. A little girl with a wicked grin stood beside him, both staring up at me.

"No, how could she..." I whispered to myself.

"Hey Suze! You look surprised. What? You didn't know the girl was with me." Paul smiled up at me. "You're not jealous are you? She's a little young for me ya know."

"You dumbass! How could you use me like that! And Jesse too! You had it all planned out didn't you?" To say I was angry would be an understatement. I was pissed beyond pissed.

"Stop playing hard to get Suze. You know you want me, bad. So just be a good girl and come down here." With that slick little smirk on his face, I wanted to throw something atg him. So I did.

"Oww! You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" I had thrown a piece of loose roof shingle at him. What a picture that would've made, actually Nevermind, I don't want a picture of _him_.

"I'm not coming down, so just go away!" I yelled at him. Its surprising nobody has called the cops on us, really.

The next thing I knew, a tight grip formed around me and I was being pulled towards the ground at lightning speed. I blacked out before I came to the ground and Paul himself, thank god.

A/N: How was that? Poor Jesse and Suze. R&R guys!!!! Thanx, and more soon!

Krazifull2748


	4. In Hell

Chapter Four: In Hell

Suze's P.O.V.

When I came to, I was sure I was dead. I was in a bright white room, and there was a blindingly white light next to my eyes.

"Its about you came to my dearest Suze." Nope, I was wrong, this was hell.

"First of all _Paul_, its just Suze, got it? Good. Second of all how in bloody hell did I get here? And what was that thing that grabbed me? Cuz I'm gonna kick its ass. And lastly get this ridiculous light out of my eyes or I'll kill you right now." I wasn't rambling too badly was I? Because Paul was scaring me shiltless. He was standing in front of me, just staring straight back into my eyes.

"Well you see Suze, the thing that grabbed you was a friend of mine, a _little_ friend with telekinetic powers and super strength." Paul was moving the light as he spoke. "Oh yeah, before I forget, don't bother trying to call _Rico Suave _because in my house, I'm the only one able to do that."

"Paul, I swear to god, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you. And if you harm Jesse while you are captivating me, you will wish you are dead got it?" I didn't wait for an answer. Instead I just kicked him where the sun don't shine, if you get what I mean. "That's just a taste of the pain you'll be in until the day you die."

Paul stood up. "_Never_ do that again," he vehemently hissed as he started walking towards me.

Jesse P.O.V.

The little girl came back looking for Susannah. I told her Susannah was out and would be back later. She disappeared after that. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I truly think that child has something evil about her. I didn't tell Susannah, but the night I took her to her house, the child seemed reluctant to come with me, and leave Susannah behind. Actually, she seemed reluctant to have me around at all. She's a sneaky child yes, and evil just like Sl...

Slater! Of course! That revolting piece of shit. He will pay dearly if he lays one grimy finger on her. Oh yes, he will pay indeed. That evil little child is probably working for him too. They will just both have to pay.

Now, I only need to find out where Slater lives...

Alright, I just looked in the phonebook, but there was no listing of hell...I mean Slater's house. Maybe Father Dominic would have it, if he would give it to me. Curse him and his school policies.

Of Course! The school files. And on those files is personal information...including a home address, right?

Well, it would've been right, if Father Dominic hadn't been in his office.

"_Jesse?_ What do you think you are doing? You weren't going to go through school files were you? Did Susannah put you up to this?" Good god could he ramble. He went on for nearly five minutes before I could stop him.

"Father Dominic! Susannah did not put me up to this, I came to get Slater's address to save her! Slater kidnapped her! I was merely trying to find his address."

"Has she called you?" the father asked. "How long has she been gone?"

I sighed. "No, she hasn't called me, and she's been gone for nearly eight hours already." Father Dominic had brought up a good point though. Why hadn't Susannah called me? Could it be that I'm just worrying over nothing? But still, what if she's hurt or unable to or..._dead_. No! I wouldn't let that happen.

I guess Father Dominic saw me start to fret even more because he said," Jesse, go back to Susannah's. If she is not back by the first school bell tomorrow, come see me and I will give you Mr. Slater's address. Please, don't worry, it will only make the situation worse. Now go."

I just nodded my head to what he said, and disappeared out of his office, appearing in Susannah's empty bedroom.

Suze's P.O.V.

"Paul! You son of a bitch! Let me go right now!!" I had been shrieking this for nearly an hour. I knew it wouldn't do me any good, Paul had already left for school, leaving me here, _shackled_ to the wall. Yes, that's right, shackled. Who in the name of god has shackles on their wall? Well besides the devil and Paul. Oh wait, they're one and the same so nevermind what I said. Because Paul is the devil and I'm in hell.


	5. Again?

Chapter Five: Again?

Jesse's POV

First bell came and went with no sign of Susannah. I saw _him _though. He came waltzing right into school like he owned the place. Actually, in his world he probably does. I saw him scan the place like he was looking for, and then his eyes landed on me. I saw a smirk forming on his face; he knows I know he has Susannah.

He started walking towards his locker, and I very sneakily followed. Not that it mattered if I was sneaky, he's the only one who can see me.

"So Rico Suave, where's Suze?" Heh, he can't fool me.

"Oh, I think you know very well where Susannah is and I'm warning you...if you harm her in any way, you'll have me to deal with and Susannah won't come to your rescue this time." As I finished saying that Slater's smirk only increased.

" Why Jesse, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't seen Susannah since Friday. Has she tried to call you yet?" Why does everyone keep saying that?

"No, heed my warning. I know you have her and I will find a way to get her back. Just to make sure you don't forget..." And with that I punched him. In the nose.

"What the hell! You broke my nose!!! Again!" People in the hallway turned to stare at Slater, whose nose was gushing blood at this point, leaking through his fingers. Girls started screaming as the blood steadily plopped to the floor. "You'll pay for this De Silva...she will too. You'd better be careful!!" He screamed at me as he was being forced out of the school building. (A/N: just in case u wanted 2 no...someone called in ambulance and the police)

If I had a heart, it would have stopped beating at those words. He really did have her and now he was going to do something terrible to her because of me. What had I done?

"Jesse... I think you had better go wait in my office." It was Father Dominick. I couldn't even look at him as I disappeared into his office.

Suze's POV

Paul didn't come home that night. Actually I was very grateful, except for the part where I didn't get any lunch _or _ dinner. I wander how Jesse is. Is he really worried? What if that fiendish (a/n: I luv that word...sneaky and krazi too) ghost girl got to him? Or what if Paul exorcised him again? God, I really hate Paul right now. And yet I don't. I hate myself too, for being foolish (a/n: fool too) enough to let him deceive me. Yup, I'm defiantly not vindicated here.

There has to be some way to contact Jesse...or anyone for that matter. Just someone to get me the hell outta here.

That's when I heard the soft shuffle of footsteps. Please don't let it be Paul I silently chanted in my head. Please do not let it be Paul. I was still mentally chanting when I heard the footsteps stop right outside of Paul's room. Hmmm... maybe it's just food.

The doorknob turned and the door silently opened.

Paul's POV

God dammit! A guy can only have his nose busted open so many times. I let out a sigh. There goes my perfect look. Back on track...de Silva _will_ pay. Yes, he will pay dearly. It is because of him I have to get surgery on my nose. And it's because of him Suze will never love me. I still don't see how she couldn't. I mean, I'm perfect looking, I'm not a pervert, I'm very smart, oh and don't forget perfect.

So why isn't she in love with me?

Father Dom's POV

Today is going to be a long day. I swear if I didn't work in a church or a man of God, I would do something _very_ drastic. I turn around for two minutes and Jesse goes berserk! Mr. Slater didn't do anything, I was standing right next to them practically! I thought Jesse was more responsible than that. That was something Susannah would have done! Maybe, Jesse really _does_ care for her, a lot. Such a shame for the two, I know how hard it is.

With a sigh, I opened my office door.

Jesse POV

Father Dominic walked in with a grim look on his face. I knew what was coming, yet I didn't care. Anger and fear was still pulsing through me. How could I have been so stupid? I have to find her.

Father Dominic started lecturing me. I, however, am thinking of a way to get in Slater's house. And to find where he is.

"Jesse? Are you listening? Jesse!" Father Dominic was waving a hand in my face. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. I can't help it if you do it out of the Mission's property, but here... I'm going to have to do something. Jesse...?" I heard him, but faintly as I was gone, looking for a place where I can find _his _address.


	6. Only One

Chapter Six: Only one

Jesse P.O.V.

I don't know why I didn't think of it before. The hospital would have records of him; he's only been there a couple of times in the last few months. I just have to find out where they keep the records. I'll just follow one of his nurses or doctors or whatever those people are called around until I find them. I just hope I won't be too late.

Suze's P.O.V.

The door slid open, just wide enough for a notepad and pen to get through, not that I know how to get them; I was _chained_ to a wall.

Before I lost hope though, there was a note on the paper.

**_Don't be afraid. I'll come and explain in due time all I know. Don't worry about Paul. He's...busy right now. _**

Hmm...I wonder why Paul's so busy. Oh no! What did Jesse do? I just hope this won't come back to bite himwhere it hurts.

Jesse P.O.V.

I got it! Now all I need to do is find how to get there. Wait! What am I saying? I can just _appear_ there. I can't wait to see my dearest Susannah. (a/n: just a _little_ happy, no?) It's an undoubtedly good thing that Slater isn't there, because if he was I'd...nevermind. The important thing is that I get to Susannah first. Maybe I should tell Father Dominic.

I shrugged my shoulders and brushed that thought aside. I'm sure he is still very angry at me.

Father Dom's P.O.V.

What in God's name is wrong with Jesse? I thought I was being reasonable, but then he just "walks" right out on me! I was being fair! I was going to let him talk once my anger had dissipated. But could he wait? NO! I'm never anything but nice to him. And understanding! Is this my thanks? The next time I see him he's going to...well nevermind.

Jesse P.O.V.

I arrived at Slater's house. The only person in it was a sickly old man and a scary male nurse. (a/n: shivers no offense to anyone, but when I was reading Mediator I didn't realize the nurse was a guy...so its kinda a joke I have nothing against male nurses!!!!)

They were downstairs watching old T.V. shows or something like that. If Susannah was here, she was going to be upstairs.

And I was just going to go upstairs too, when I saw something amazing. The old man gave me a small thumbs up, like he knew exactly who I was and what I was going here. Then the old man spoke something to the nurse. The nurse smiled and chuckled as he got up to get whatever the man asked for. It was my chance to see what the man was all about.

"I am Dr. Slaski. I am a shifter like Susie and that fool of a grandson of mine. We can go in and out of the realm of the dead. We can do other things, but I'll explain it all in due time. As I'm sure you know Susie is upstairs. Go up with her now and tell her I'll be up later."

Finally, I get to see my dearest Susannah.


	7. ReuninonSorta

Chapter Seven: Reunion…Sort of…

Suze P.O.V.

I'm hungry. Why won't that old man bring me food? Maybe he forgot me too. Or maybe Paul went mad and killed him. Oh man, I swear when I find Paul, _I'll kill him_ for not giving me food…and for kidnapping me too of course.

I swear there's a dancing cheeseburger in front of me.

Hmmm…I wonder if I can eat the carpet…eeewwww! No way would I do that! God I'm gagging just thinking about that. I mean, Paul stepped on this carpet.

The house is way too quiet. I swear there's no one here but ghosts opening doors…no pun intended, the door really is opening…Not that I'm afraid of ghosts. That would be kinda weird.

Whatever, the door was slowly opening (a/n: she thinks real fast or the door opener is real slow). Anxiously, I leaned forward as far as I could thanks to these damn shackles to see who it was.

Finally the door opened all of the way…

And no one was there.

* * *

Jesse P.O.V.

I opened the door slowly. I didn't want to scare Susannah if she was asleep or anything? (ever the gentleman is he) At last, I had the door open and walked through.

Except that I didn't. Get through. There was some kind of shield or something over the door, I don't think Susannah could even see me, for lack of trying I think not. It was that…that devils fault. He is so…so…so

He's so evil, I would guess to be the only way to describe him. Honestly, I wouldn't expect him to pop up behind me right now and rub it in that I can't get in.

"Having troubles Rico Suave?" came a distorted voice from behind me.

"Nombre de Dios. This can't get any worse can it?" I turned around to face my enemy, only to see his face wrapped up in so much gauze and bandages, he looked like one of those old, dead, Egyptian people, the mummies I believe. "How can you even speak with all of that around your face?" I questioned. I swear if I wasn't so angry, I would be laughing.

"This is your completely fault! If you hadn't been here, Suze would be mine!" Paul cried, his eyes blazing.

"Listen Slater, I'm sorry. I couldn't control fate or destiny or whatever, but that's why I am still here. I waited a hundred and fifty years for her, whether that's the reason or not, that is what I'm going to believe. True, I can't meet her family, or take her out like you could, but that's not what matters. I love her, I truly love her where as you are just infatuated with her." I paused. "Really Slater, I'm sorry."

He just looked at me for a while, before he started to smirk.

"Ha ha! You think that is going to stop me? I think you are the one infatuated with her! You don't even know if she feels the same way. Tell me, in all the time she has been missing, did she call you once? Did she? No, I don't think so, because if she had, you would've been here sooner." His smirk widened. "So you can take that little spiel you just gave me and shove it."

Nice guy. But he had a point. Why didn't she call me?

* * *

Suze P.O.V.

a/n: okay, don't remember if I put this in but the same barrier Jesse is being blocked out by keeps Suze from calling him too…so on with the story now!

Great. I can hear Paul outside the room. It sounds like he's talking to someone too. For a minute I sat there listening to the voices outside, trying to figure out who the second voice was.

In all honesty, it didn't take me too long.

"Jesse!" I called out real loud. I could see Paul's head snap towards me. I could not, however, see Jesse at all, Paul must really have a tight security system on his bedroom.

If Jesse called back to me, I didn't hear him, probably because Paul was yelling at him at that exact moment.

"Paul! I swear I'm gonna kill you! Let me go right now! I don't want to be here with you! Let me go!" Maybe if I screamed loud enough someone next door would hear me and call the cops or the swat team or something that could easily save me and take down Paul at the same time.

Paul chuckled a bit. "Sorry Suze, I'm a little busy right now. I'll be with you as soon as I can!" He told me as he swung the door shut.

"Paul! Open the damn door now! That's not fair! Let me see Jesse! Please Paul!" I was frantic. What if he did something to Jesse? There wasn't anything I could do to help him, to save him this time.

I, who have never been one to be a crybaby, broke down there, prematurely mourning the loss of Jesse.

* * *

Whoo! Im sooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry! i had a fricken serious case of writers block. But dont worry! Chapter eight is almost done too!  
Plz review!  
the krazi one 


	8. Free

Chapter Eight: Free

Jesse P.O.V.

I glared at Paul, daring him to look away from me. What did he know of Susannah's feelings? Of course she doesn't like him, he's like a stalker to her, at least I don't think she does.

No! Wait, he's just trying to trick me. He knows Susannah doesn't love him, but does that mean she loves me? Stop Jesse, these are questions to be asked after I rescue her, whether she loves me or not.

"How do I get in there Slater? I'm asking you now." I looked him straight in the face, only a slight glare for now, I was, after all, just trying to coax him into telling me how get through that interesting barrier.

" Drop dead de Silva, oh wait you already are dead! Hahahahahaha!" he laughed at his own joke.

"Funny. Now tell me how to open the barrier before I get really angry." I can't say I didn't warn him, right?

"Nope, I can't do that. now be a good little ghost and leave. Suze doesn't want some dead guy to constantly be like her conscious. Now go away before I decide to send you to where ever the hell you are supposed to be."

I had had enough. Who gives him the right to threaten me? I don't know, so I decided to ask him…

…As I charged him and grabbed him around the throat.

"Listen here _Paul_, you _will_ tell me how to open that barrier, or I'll kill you without a second thought." He didn't say anything. That could be because I had his throat in a death grip…no pun intended of course. "Tell me how to right now." I growled.

"I can't. Let me go and I'll explain. Please." His eyes sparkled, whether from tears of fright or trickery, I do not know, but I loosened my grip around him.

"Now tell me how to get through and get Susannah out of there."

"Well…I don't really know. I'm being honest here." He held up his hands in a gesture of his sincerity. "If you really want to know, you should go ask the old man downstairs, he knows way more about that kinda crap than I do." He looked hard at me before laughing. "I, however, can go in there whenever I please to." And if to prove his point, he slides to the door and steps through.

Well, almost. He would have gone through, I f I hadn't leapt at him in the very last moment and grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go! You're ruining my new, expensive shirt!" the Devil cried.

"That is too bad, unfortunately for you. You will either tell me how to break this barrier, or take me to see your grandfather." I stopped and looked at him. He wasn't even paying attention, just staring pitifully at his shirt. "Or, I can force you to do either." I did have that handy little being dead advantage on my side.

"You? You are going to force me? Like hell you could." he chuckled slightly, though it sounded nervous.

"Oh, can't I?" I asked as I tightened my hold on his arm to prove my point.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! All you have to do is…" He paused and his brow was knitted with concentration. "All you have to do is…umm…kiss the person who put it up. That's why I didn't tell you before! I don't want to kiss _any_ guy, especially not a dead one okay?"

Gross. No wonder he didn't say before. Now I was creeped out. How was I going to free Susannah? I had to think of something and soon. I could still here her sobbing in the room.

Suze P.O.V.

God, why couldn't I stop crying? I could still here Jesse out there, but I never really thought Paul would ever do something so stupid! How could he even put up a shield anyway? I just wanna get out of here!

Jesse P.O.V.

I was still holding onto Paul. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. We had been standing in the same places for about ten minutes, neither of us moving. I was thinking hard to find a way to save her, my Susannah, when I finally clicked onto something.

If I wanted to get in, I had to kiss Slater. So I Susannah wanted to get out, couldn't she just…

"Slater, did you kiss Susannah at all, while you held her captive I mean?" I spit out, scared of his answer.

He sighed. " No, I can honestly say I didn't, unfortunately."

I was relieved, but that wasn't the time to show it. "What if instead of kissing me, you kiss someone else who wants desperately to get out of the room?" I questioned.

Slater looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I suppose that would work, I mean I would get to kiss Suze…" I almost throttled him. "Okay, I'll do it."

I looked at him for a moment, wondering if I should trust him, then without warning I heaved him into the room. "Don't do anymore than you have to Slater, or I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't do anything." He raised up his hands. "Scout's honor."

I trusted his honor…mainly because I didn't know what a scout was.

Suze P.O.V.

Paul walked in. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. His eyes were so chillingly blue it was scary.

"Suze, do you want to get outta here?" he asked, his voice monotone.

I sniffled and nodded my head; I didn't have a good voice from all of the crying I had done.

The next thing I knew, Paul had leaned his head close and pushed his lips onto mine. I was so shocked at first, I didn't know what to do, I didn't respond at all and the only thing that went through my mind was Jesse.

And then I slapped Paul. "How could you? How could you do that to me? I don't like you like that Paul! And taking advantage of me when I'm depressed isn't going to help!" I was too busy yelling and screaming at Paul that I hardly heard the faint popping noise that came from behind him.

In fact, I kept ranting at Paul until he said, "Suze, do you wanna go or not, the doors open now."

I looked behind him. Well what do ya know, it was. So, I got up and ran out the door…and collided with him, the one I longed to see.

* * *

Yay! Chapter eight! you guys who review rock! im workin on nine now so plz review!  
the krazi one


End file.
